Nimrod (Earth-811)
, Sentinels, Project: Nimrod | Relatives = Master Mold (status unknown), Sentinels Mk I (previous model, defunct), Number Two (defunct), Sentinels Mk II (defunct), Sentinels Mk III (previous model, defunct), Sentinels Mk IV (previous model, defunct), Sentinels Mk V (previous model, defunct), Sentinel Mk VI (previous model, defunct), Tri-Sentinel (defunct), Sentinels Omega Class (previous model) | Universe = Earth-811 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 9'10" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 550 lbs (250 kg) | Eyes = Pink | Eyes2 = (brown in human form) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (black in human form) | UnusualFeatures = Angular, white-and-purple metallic armor. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mutant Hunting Robot | Education = | Origin = Nimrod is the most advanced Sentinel of his era, in the Days of Future Past reality. | PlaceOfBirth = Project Nimrod, at an undisclosed location in the continental United States of the Twenty-First Century in reality Earth-811. | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Romita, Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men #191 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin In the alternate future, Days of Future Past, Sentinels controlled North America and the original Nimrod was built as an extremely advanced prototype. During a mission to sabotage Project Nimrod, Rachel Summers and Kate Pryde were discovered by the newly activated Nimrod Sentinel. Rachel Summers was transported to the past, but the activated Nimrod killed Kate Pryde. Munroe Family Nimrod attempted to follow Rachel into the past, but undershot his destination by about twenty years. Realizing his mistake Nimrod searched for the Maker, an alternate version of Forge. Nimrod found him in Eagle Plaza with his wife Storm their daughter Orora and son Naze. Nimrod quickly killed Storm then held Orora hostage and forced this alternate Forge to create a time machine. However, the time machine Forge created damaged Nimrod so that he arrived at his destination offline. New York City ]] Nimrod arrived in New York City and saved and befriended Jaime Rodriguez and assumed the identity of Nicholas Hunter, whom the public perceived was an armored vigilante hero. Nimrod fought against Juggernaut, the X-Men and the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. On both occasions he was forced to withdraw, although he killed and incapacitated several of his opponents in his second battle. Becoming Bastion Eventually Nimrod came in contact with the remains of the Master Mold which forced the two entities to merge. The entity battled the X-Men, but was sent to Siege Perilous, from where it eventually returned as Bastion. Ghost in The Machine Before turning into Bastion, Nimrod created and downloaded a self-aware program copy of himself into a military base that acted as a sleeper virus that awaited the opportunity to access a Sentinel development program it could use to re-create itself to insure his survival and to fulfill its imperative to save humans by exterminating mutants. When Cable and his X-Force entered the base Nimrod activated himself then spontaneously create a body, replete with advanced weaponry and defenses to destroy the mutants intruder. Nimrod, despite not being advanced as before proved to be strong enough to hold his ground against the X-Force and even Cable. However, the sonic scream of Siryn temporarily disabled him and while the robot worked to compensate and adapt itself to the attack, Cable linked himself into Nimrod using his techno-organics and the mind of two doctors using telepathy. Inside Nimrod's mind the trio learned the truth and also learned that Nimrod believed that if he was created before his time he can save the millions that will die in the 25 years of war that will happen in the future. However, after being asked to determine how many humans will die if he was created before its time, the result was incalculable and so Nimrod deactivated itself. The robot’s central neural net was removed and given to X-Force while the scientists kept the body to study its defensive systems and alloys. Purifiers and the New X-Men supercharging Nimrod's time-machine]] Nimrod was damaged during the transport, and he appeared inactive to William Stryker in an abandoned church two years before M-Day. Stryker then reformed his Purifiers and used Nimrod's knowledge and weaponry. Eventually Nimrod activated, and again searched for Forge in Texas in order to repair it's time machine, this time threatening to kill Storm. Forge tricked Nimrod by building it another body, which trapped Nimrod's programming under another program. However due to injuries sustained in an accidental battle against the New X-Men, Nimrod reclaimed control. It then continued to battle the New X-Men until Nimrod's time machine was activated and it disappeared into the past. Matthew Risman became the new leader of the Purifiers and reclaimed Nimrod's original robotic shell from the wreckage of Forge's stronghold. They were unable to restore his power until new member, Eli Bard told them that Nimrod had been to their timeline prior to his most recent appearance to William Stryker. They learned about how Nimrod had become Bastion and then stole the head of Bastion which was being kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. The Purifers reattached the head of Basion with the body of Nimrod--giving new life to Bastion. | Powers = Nimrod is a highly advanced robot, and as such all his powers are functions of his inbuilt systems. The full range of his powers are unknown, as he is able to reconfigure systems to defeat known opponents. The materials Nimrod is constructed of are highly resistant to damage even by superhuman beings. He can alter his size and appearance to that of a human, which is used as a cover identity. Damage to Nimrod's armor and systems can be automatically repaired to an unknown extent. He has direct control over all parts of his structure, perhaps to the molecular level. An extension of this power is the rearrangement of internal parts to better use his functions and weapons. Mutant and superhuman sensors and detectors contained within Nimrod's arms and head allow him to locate and analyze beings' extraordinary powers, and determine modifications that need to be made to his own abilities. He is capable of countering most powers that are used against him on separate occasions, continually learning how to defeat opponents that escape him. The weapons and defenses Nimrod contains have a wide range of applications. He can project concussive, plasma and disintegrating blasts, manipulate magnetic energy to levitate iron and steel, and generate force-fields about himself. He can teleport, which can be used even when he has suffered severe damage. | Abilities = | Strength = Unknown, possibly Class 100. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Able to replicate the function of numerous modern appliances. | Transportation = Teleportation and flight under his own power. | Weapons = Able to copy various firearms and energy weapons. | Notes = * Nimrod merged with Master Mold when inside the Siege Perilous to become Bastion. * Nimrod-Series Sentinels exist in Bishop's reality. * The possibility exists that the Nimrod that becomes Bastion and the Nimrod that battled the New X-Men were two different Nimrods. However, the similarities between the two are uncanny, leading most to believe that they are the same entity. Whether or not this is true, remains to be confirmed. | Trivia = * Nimrod is named after the Biblical figure Nimrod, great-grandson of Noah, defined by the King James Version Bible in Genesis 10:8-9 as as a "a man of power in the earth and mighty hunter before the Lord." | Links = * (August 1986) }} Category:Robots Category:Americans Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Adaptation Category:Sentinels Category:X-Men Villains Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Nimrods